Accidentally in Love
by Nymphicus
Summary: After Pansy is dumped by Draco and humiliated, she gives it her all to make sure the guy who broke her heart gets what he deserves, even if it might backfire. M for language and maybe some mature scenes in the future.
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

Accidentally in Love

**Accidentally in Love**

(the title will make more sense in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter, his creator, or any other people involved. Enjoy!

Two Slytherines could be seen lounging in their common room: a blonde staring into the flames not paying an iota of attention as a raven haired girl babbled to him while staring longingly in his direction.

"Drakie, I'm bored!"

"Good for you."

A pause met this blunt sign of annoyance.

"Drakie!" whined Pansy, "I want to do something with you!"

Silence followed from the platinum haired wizard.

A huff sounded the room before Pansy thought (which doesn't happen too often for her) of a way to gain her 'boyfriend's' attention.

"Drakie-poo," Pansy said in what she must have believed was a sensual and sexy voice, "I just thought of a brilliant way we can spend time together."

She leaned in with lips puckered only to meet the palm of a hand.

"Wow, you actually thought! Must be a big step as it only happens what, every decade or so? By the way, I would rather kiss that mudblood, Granger, than you! At least she might have researched about how to kiss and might have learned a thing or two unlike yourself. Look at you, with your ugly pug face! I mean, what guy in his right mind would want to date _you._ Besides I like girls with brains as well as beauty which you seem to be lacking as well! If it weren't for your father's power, I bet you wouldn't even _be_ here right now, looking at your grades," Draco drawled.

Draco stopped and stood up, "and lastly, I don't know where in that big head of yours got the idea we have been going out because a Malfoy always gets what he wants and I certainly would not settle for a thing like you."

And with that he left her, happy to finally be rid of his clingy, spoiled 'girlfriend'.

Pansy was still in shock at that hurtful speech but like her mother, what would have been tears always turned into pure anger instead and angry she was.

"Bastard! Fucking son of a bitch! Bloody wanker! Stupid git!" she yelled at his back though he had already disappeared through the portrait hole.

The string of curse words went on for almost an hour and would have taken up many pages if ever written down.

Once she was calm enough, she decided upon revenge on Draco for leading her on then dumping her.

He even compared her to that mudblood bitch!

'Wait, now there is an idea! (wow! Two in one night!) I am going to give him a taste of his own medicine! He won't know what's coming! Oh he will wish those words never came out of his mouth!'

At this last thought, her lips curled into a venomous smirk.

a/n: sorry u guys! This first chappie is very short but I will make sure the second is way longer! Please review! I want to know everyone's opinion. Oh and there is a twist (hopefully) in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Payback: Pansy Style

An amazing thing happened at the library which spread all over Hogwarts: Pansy was reading

**Payback: Pansy Style**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his groupies.

Thanks all of you guys for the reviews! I told you this was waaaaaaaayyyyyy longer!

An amazing thing happened at the library which spread all over Hogwarts: Pansy was reading!

Not only was she reading, but they were fat, voluminous books too!

What no one knew was that those volumes were part of her huge plan of revenge against the so-called 'prince of slytherin'. Hah! If only someone could know their prince wore bunny slippers (pink to be exact!) around his dorm.

The dusty tome she was currently skimming through had the title, 'Potions throughout the Ages: Everything you want to know and more' on the peeling binding.

As she passed page one thousand fifty-four, she saw the perfect potion to use and she ripped the page out neatly. Once she was safely in her private dormitory that her father managed to bribe for her, she took out the page so she could read the ingredients. She read:

**Bliss Love Potion**

_For any form of forced love_

_Warning_: potion might induce

exaggerated actions

('perfect!')

_Ingredients:_

-6 peacock feathers

-one oz. ground petals of a rose from Egypt

-10 dragon heartstrings

-tears from an angelfish

-charmed silk from India

-faux fur from a real fox's winter fur coat

-a lock of hair from the person to whom the love will be directed

_Instructions:_

'Boil all ingredients together until completely dissolved except the hairs of the fox which will help conceal the color and most of the aroma. Add the lock of hair a few hours before giving the potion for consumption.'

'Well,' she thought, 'better get started then.'

The feathers, rose petals, and heartstrings won't be hard to get but I'm not sure about the rest.'

Though many people didn't know it, Pansy had a knack for potions.

This was probably the _only_ class she got an easy O as her wand work really wasn't so great (last time she tried charming a person to fart as a prank, the poor fellow had flames and smoke coming from his backside and had to sit in a bowl of water for the rest of the week)

First she would get the angelfish tears (how the hell could a fish cry anyway and how could you collect the tears if they were in water!) and she would also get the faux fur at the same time (fake fur from a real fox? Wtf?!)

'Oh well,' she thought, 'might as well check Snape's private stores and get the other stuff as well.

He should be out getting drunk with the other so called 'professors' to celebrate Christmas.'

Although she knew the bat-like teacher was not going to be there when she snagged the ingredients, one of Draco's cronies or he himself could be there and she could not risk being caught.

To deceive anyone who might see her pass, she put on the act of being drunk.

Every other Slytherin was celebrating too so there would be no suspicion of her taking the items due to her supposedly being 'slow in the brain' at the moment.

As soon as she left her dorm room (with an empty firewhisky bottle for show) she started moving at a sluggish pace while 'walking into' a wall or two on the way there.

She thought she was caught at one time when the voice of Professor McGonagall carried through the corridors toward her but sighed in relief as the usually stern teacher walked straight past her, hat perched dangerously close to falling at any second and glasses askew _flirting _with Professor Flitwick who was currently giggling at his own joke.

Pansy gave an involuntary shudder and moved along, continuing her act. When she finally reached the store house, she locked the door behind her and looked for the potion ingredients she would need to completely humiliate Draco Malfoy.

It was easy enough to find the heartstrings and the bright peacock feathers hanging from the ceiling but the rose petals and the rest of the ingredients proved to be more difficult.

She found the petals on the topmost shelf and reached them by balancing precariously on the foot stool.

On the way down, she spotted the silk threads next to the copper beetles from Africa.

Next she tried accioing the tears which worked instantly leaving her feeling insanely stupid for wasting countless ages trying to find it.

The tears turned out to be a bluish purple color which did not make sense but hey, as long as the potion worked.

She then just accioed the hairs instead of wasting time trying to find its hiding spot. She collected the opague hairs (who knew they really existed!) and the pile of other ingredients.

"Need a hand?"

She turned in astonishment to find a very drunk Blaise Zabini eying her maliciously.

In surprise, Pansy dropped the bottle of rose petals which fell and smashed into thousands of glass splinters.

Zabini was too drunk to notice and started toward Pansy with a strange glint in his eye.

"What is a fine girl like yourself doing all alone in a closet?" (Obviously the dunderhead hadn't noticed the clutters of glass vials surrounding him and must have thought this was a broom closet.)

"Waiting for me weren't ya, baby? Not tworry, you dooon't have to wait much longer," he slurred.

Pansy shifted her pack to one side while slipping her wand out. Now to distract him so she could hit him with some kind of stunning spell.

"How did you come in here? The door was locked"

Blaise's wandering hand stopped for a moment on the top of her robes as she steadied her wand and aimed.

Zabini's brows furrowed deep in thought to remember, "Oh yeah, th beauty of the alohomora charm. Now where were we?"

He pulled Pansy closer and started removing her robes while kissing her neck when she hit him with a well aimed sleeping spell.

The slytherin boy dropped to the ground as Pansy picked up the rose petals carefully and added them to her pile.

With one last look at the slumbering man who was just about to have his way with her, she left, storing an image of Blaise sucking his thumb (fucking brilliant blackmail for later).

No one stopped her or even took a second glance at the retreating figure and Pansy successfully collected all the ingredients for the love potion.

All the ingredients except the most important… some of Grangers hair.

Yes Granger. He _had_ said how he'd rather kiss the mudblood so now he would and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Back to the Granger predicament, seems impossible right? Wrong!

That week, the mudblood had been up studying for exams (5 months away!) and only slept 2 hours each night at the most.

And so the star pupil fell asleep during potions when partnered with none other than Pansy (with a great amount of luck!) and she was able to cut off some of her hair but was noticed by the mudblood's overprotective chimps.

These two apes went to Snape after class to tattle but with a simpering smile and a few saucy winks (ugh! Never again will I flirt with that greasy-haired baboon!) she was soo let free and left the nosy over-bearing 'brothers' to their punishment for trying to frame the poor defenseless girl (with a few disgusting winks back!)

Although she let herself admit that scar-head was pretty cute when he was mad.

Back at her dorm, she started on the potion at once.

Once the ingredients disintegrated, the potion turned lavender which changed to a light pink now and again. She would add the fox hairs later.

Apparently Draco had a new bimbo at his side, the ever dumb and beautiful Daphene Greengrass. Hah! She would soon break that girl's heart once Malfoy dumps her for a mudblood.

Hmmm… now the potion was crystal clear from the hairs but still smelled a little fruity, oh well, now, how to administer it…

'I'll just take the foolproof way and put the stuff into his pumpkin juice. Now he would get his 'perfect girl' with full brains (a little too full for my taste) and ok fine, not that bad looking. If only she was a pureblood.'

Okay, now all she had to do was to put it into his goblet at breakfast.

Just to make sure he drank enough of the potion, she put an overload of salt onto his food when he wasn't watching which was often as he was busy courting Daphene the same way he had courted her.

She knew it would end the same too, she would not be good enough for him no matter how good she was in the sack and he would soon tire of her and dump her just as she thought she would be mother of the heir of the Malfoys, and get another 'girlfriend'.

She wasn't doing this for herself, she, Pansy, was doing this for the whole female population Draco had hurt and she knew he was going to get his punishment from badass Granger.

She had watched Granger reprimand the two chimps both physically (nearly impossible to imagine) and verbally (which was just as frightening).

She watched his every move after his first sip of the poisoned drink (she finally poured it in when he was kissing the bottle blonde). At first nothing happened but soon afterwards, his eyes started clouding over and he looked back at Daphene with a new hatred.

Sorry, that was like 4 times longer than the first. Please review more! Tell me what ya want to read!


	3. Frightening Results

She watched his every move after his first sip of the poisoned drink (she finally poured it in when he was kissing the bottle blonde)

**Frightening Results**

Hey peoples! Sorry for the hold-up. I started being a councilor for a camp and never had time to write for a while. Enjoy and review! Oh and the people who have been putting this onto your story alert, thanks a bunch but reviews are great too!!

She watched his every move after his first sip of the poisoned drink (she finally poured it in when he was kissing the bottle blonde). At first nothing happened but soon afterwards, his eyes started clouding over and he looked back at Daphene with a new hatred.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's a pig like you doing on a Malfoy's lap?! We Malfoys have an exquisite and refined taste and we don't settle for airheads like yourself… hey I never believed this before you came along as I am one myself but I guess there are such things as 'dumb blondes'. Now move your fat arse before you break my leg!" he stated indignantly and looked the other way after pushing the blonde off his seat.

Pansy laughed to herself as she saw the bottle blonde get dumped in public.

At least she had been alone with him in their common room due to Christmas holidays during her breakup.

Her laughter quickly subsided as Draco caught her staring at him and started on her too, "What are you looking at? If you are hoping to get back with me then you are fucking delusional! How many times do I have to tell you that I like brains and beauty? At least Greengrass here has the first."

"Are you shiting me? Why the hell would you think I would want a dirty shit-loaded piece of crap like you? C'mon, are you mad? Go find a new scatterbrained girlfriend to fuck and leave me in my peace if you wouldn't mind" Pansy said with a calm but highly annoyed demeanor.

Things were not going as planed! He was supposed to break Daphene's heart (done since she was currently crying her eyes out on Emily Megaera's shoulder while her friend glared at the other blonde- 'I wonder when she was rejected') but he wasn't supposed to turn on her! Why that fucking bastard! She just hoped he would get what he deserved from that Granger.

Draco glared at her from across the table only to have his concentration broken by the Gryffindor brunette.

His posture softened once more and he gazed longingly (yet confused with himself for his choice) at the laughing girl.

This didn't last long as his blood suddenly boiled from the fact that he was not the source of the laughter but those two bloody dunderheads.

He knew he had to make things straight. _He_ wanted her and a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.

The stormy eyed boy then stood up, gave a few more insults to the still sobbing Daphene and the furious Pansy, and made his way to the table clothed in red and gold.

Eyes from the crafty house turned and focused on the albino, getting ready for some mealtime entertainment thinking the young Malfoy was going to taunt and jeer the golden trio once more.

No one from the badger's table or the Ravenclaws payed an iota of interest towards the brawl that was bound to happen as it did every day.

Hermione stopped talking as Ron nudged her and nodded toward the advancing Slytherin and Harry's bright green eyes darkened slightly and narrowed dangerously.

Draco sauntered up to them but completely ignored the redhead and the boy with the scare but kept walking until he reached the 'brightest witch of their time'.

This bewildered all three of the life-long friends and their suspicions grew: Harry's hand slowly creeping towards what he hoped was his fork, Ron's hand curling around an apple (both of them having forgotten their wands in their common room), and Hermione's edging little by little into her sleeve as to get a hold of _her_ wand.

But yet again to their utter surprise, Draco harmlessly kneeled down so he was at Hermione's height and took a hold of her free hand gently.

"Oh Hermione, I have been waiting at least five whole minutes to just be with you, touching you, and being near you! I adore you and if you could, I would absolutely LOVE it if you would be my girlfriend! But to help with your decision, I have made up a little poem straight from the heart from when I left my seat."

He cleared his throat, stood up, and began to say in a clear and loud voice:

"Hermione, your miney!

I think you're so finey

And since I'm so rich,

I will buy you a diamondy!

I love your brown hair-ey

And the clothes you are wearing

And your name sounds like wind

Blowing through a chimey!!"

Silence filled the hall as even the professors looked up from their dinner plates.

All of the students in the four houses gaped in the Slytherin's direction, most of them looking for a sign of a joke and the room was so quiet that the dozen of forks, knives, and spoons that had accidentally dropped from their holder's hands made a thunderous crash which echoed off the walls.

Hermione's face had an expression of confusion and embarrassment while Harry's and Ron's mirrored each other's anger.

Draco obviously thought his rhyme was a work of art the way he was grinning at the girl only to look crestfallen as the whole hall filled with mocking laughter.

Some of the people sniggered at what they thought was supposed to embarrassed the brains of the trio while other's laughed at the thought of Draco actually falling for the mudblood.

The rest were clearly either Hermione's friends shouting at the handsome man or love-sick girls blubbering over the apparent loss of their 'beloved'.

The only reason Draco had even _thought_ of the poem was because of the over-exaggerated effects from the potion and now tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes like a child's because he thought they were all laughing at him.

Hermione, being the kind person she was (even if this was her enemy) awkwardly patted and rubbed his back trying to comfort the now crying boy.

Harry and Ron were yelling the loudest, shouting things like, "What the hell are you playing at Malfoy!" and "Leave her alone you fucking bastard!"

The laughter that died down after the 'joke' wore out rose quickly again when many people saw the Slytherin Prince crying his heart out.

This made Draco cry harder (because the potion magnified all expressions and emotions) for he _knew_ this time they were definitely chortling at him.

This made Hermione furious because now the Gryffindor's were jabbing at him and making rude remarks.

She yelled and shouted at all of them to leave him alone as now the man looked like a small boy being made fun of.

He had already knelt down with his head in his hands when maternal instincts kicked into Hermione as she knelt down beside him and hugged him.

She heard him whisper "They hated it… I made it special for you… They didn't like it…" in between the sobs.

Pansy looked from the other side of the room, knocking her head repeatedly on the table, food pushed aside.

'No, no, no! He was _not_ supposed to cry and then get the girl to console him. The freakin' mudblood was supposed to teach him a lesson! Ugh! Everything is going wrong!' Pansy thought.

The last thing she saw of the insolent boy was him being lead out by Hermione Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- sorry u guys! I had already written ch. 2 but I had to start from scratch on this one. Um… I started straying from my main goal because I keep getting new ideas. The poem was supposed to be lame and corny (not to mention badly written). I hadn't meant for you to feel sorry for Draco even a teeny bit. I'll try harder on the next! Keep reviewing! Don't just put it on story review people, please! Thanks


	4. Explanations and Apologies

Pansy rubbed her temples, a little dizzy from banging her head on the surface of the hard table

Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, times a million!! I had already finished writing this chapter when my computer crashed! (blame my friend who was trying to get on a website and make me like anime (Never shall I like it! NEVER!! HA!). Oh I forgive her anyway! _Even if I might have lost all of my documents and PICTURES!! _Sorry for that ) Anyway, my computer crashed and is STILL NOT FIXED, so I am forced to use my older sis's ancient laptop. You know that screen thingamajiggy, the um lid/top/whatever thing? Well the reason she doesn't use it anymore is because it is BROKEN! I have to prop it up against something if I want to actually be able to see the screen because it will otherwise flop until it is almost at an 180 degree angle. Yeah that bad. You try having the propped up screen continuously bruise your wrists by FALLLING on them. Ok I'm done complaining now! On with the story!!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Pansy rubbed her temples, a little dizzy from banging her head on the surface of the hard table.

Annoying taps on her shoulder caused the already irate girl to whip around, ready to unleash her disappointment on her unlucky visitor.

What she saw were two surprised boys: 'the boy who just wouldn't die' and his sidekick, the 'flaming weasel', both of whom were backing up a little from the wand so quickly pointed at their throats.

Potter, being the leader of the group, spoke up first. "What the fuck did you do to make Mione fall for the slimy bastard!? Yeah, we saw you watching the whole time. How did you get your bloody man whore to act so fucking weirdly to our Hermione and humiliate her!"

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose as the yelling had heightened her already raring headache.

She definitely had not counted on the two dimwits to catch on so quickly! First she would try to lie to tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber (an exceptionally easy task) and later she would look up the ingredient's effects on the 'victim' to see why he was going a little overboard on the emotions.

She quickly turned to the problem on hand as the fuming (and rather cute) Potter looked like steam was about to pour from his ears.

Pansy looked up as sweetly as possible at the raven-haired man, and the red-head lost in the background. "I don't know what you are talking about. (now pouting slightly) I was just watching my disgustingly dirty ex-boyfriend try to make a move on your poor sweet friend. (bats her eyelashes just a smidge) The poor defenseless thing fell right into the pig's dirty little trap. I couldn't help but stare the whole time like everyone else! I did nothing wrong but to not try and help the girl as you had bravely attempted!"

Pansy only hoped she could seduce Potter like she would the other boys and this time she could make a spectacular catch.

As she predicted, the 'boy who was just too cute" was slowly turning into putty in her hands as she sealed the package by touching his hand briefly while looking into his eyes with the puppy dog face (not the pug one).

She might have resembled a pug in her adolescence but now the raven haired beauty had a classic nose, large almond eyes, and a slightly smaller mouth.

Ron Weasley was staring at the two in disbelief as he watched his best friend melt into the evil hag's touch. Oh he was going to get revenge on the House of Slytherin! First his best girl friend had a spell put on her by Slytherin's most pompous brat.

_Now_, now his best mate was answering to this siren's calls. He was going to get to the bottom of this, oh yes he was.

Now that she sent the dazed green-eyed man and his (literally) red-faced friend back to their table, Pansy stood up to find out what had caused the boy to go bloody hay wire.

As she walked down the twisting halls, an extremely handsome Italian boy suddenly popped out of nowhere and strolled toward the exasperated Slytherin girl.

"Hey Pans, wait up! (how she hated that childhood name!) Pansy, I um… I wanted to talk about this before but I, uh… didn't have the chance. So, um… you know how I sorta came onto you in Professor Snape's store room at the Christmas party? Well sorry about that… I mean that I did cause I was drunk and all. Anyway, just curious, what were _you_ doing in there?"

Pansy smiled wickedly as she thought 'this is when the art of blackmailing comes in handy'

"That is for only _me_ to know. If you ever tell anyone about my being in there, I might just let it slip that you like to suck your thumb when you sleep!"

Pansy smirked as Blaise blanched and said quickly, "You were nowhere near there!"

"That's better," Pansy said loftily as she started walking again, "Excuse me but now I have some important errands to run."

Blaise's deep voice once again stopped her but for new purposes, "Wait! Hey, I'm meting my girlfriend later and I want another girl's opinion on a few of my tricks."

The boy looked so pleadingly (especially with his puppy-dog eyes) that she just had to oblige, "Ok, this one is for a romantic dinner," Blaise said excitedly as he waved his wand and spoke a few latin words. The lights dimmed in the hallway and Pansy was a little impressed as that was the one Dumbledore used once.

Blaise went on, "Next is for when we are strolling around the lake at night," now sparks flew from his wand and swirled like glitter above their heads. Pansy had to admit that was romantic and very beautiful.

Blaise continued on saying, "And this one is the one I wanted to use today," he waved his wand and to both their utter surprise and astonishment, Pansy's blouse disappeared only to land in Blaise's hand and she was sent flying into the wall, only in her undergarments and a skirt with her wrists above her head and her legs bound to the stone about two feet apart.

Both eyes widened as they realized their predicament and Blaise rushed to try and help her down. He was babbling his apologies while pulling on the ropes, blouse laid forgotten on the floor.

A their ropes held tight, Blaise tried to pry her arms off the wall which looked very suggestive and it was at this time that Blaise's girlfriend decided to stroll down the same hallway to see what looked like her boyfriend trying to undo the bra of a girl in 'bondage' when in reality, he was just trying to free his poor friend.

The unlucky man froze as his red-headed (and _very _enraged) girlfriend shrieked, "BLAISE DEANGELO ZABINI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"

"Ginny, I can explain!" Blaise stuttered desperately.

'Hmm… Ginny…' Pansy thought, 'isn't she the she-weasel of the Weasley? Uh oh… this might set off the whole male weasel clan. I just need to try and explain. Ugh! This position is so freakin' uncomfortable!'

As the two bickered, Pansy now forgotten and painfully sore from predicament and getting more shy by the second from her clothes or _lack of. _She then shouted above the couple, "QUIET!! I can explain what happened.

"You see Weasley, your _brilliant_ boyfriend (a fierce glare at the accused) here was showing me these tricks ("Pft,' Ginny said while rolling her eyes before glaring back at the girl stuck on the wall) he had been wanting to show _you_!! He just wanted another girl's point of view on the spells but messed up _HORRIBLY_, I'd say, on the final charm he was going to show you today."

"And why should I take _your_ word? You're a fucking slytherin you little slut!"

By now, Pansy was steaming, fuming, smoking, and every other synonym of being FURIOUS! With a huff, she pointed out what the youngest Weasley was missing, "Are you _shitting_ me?! _You_ are the one **dating** a _fucking_ _slytherin!! _Now let me tell you _sweetie_ ('don't start cursing, that's it girl, you can handle this redhead idiot') you obviously should trust Zabini here if your _brave_ enough to date him (a little smile on both girl's faces and a 'Hey! I'm standing here ya know!' from the Italian) and he is a slytherin so you should be able to trust me!

"Besides, I'm not into the snobby Italian types." Pansy paused for a moment as she smirked at the offended Blaise before remembering something, "And I am NOT a SLUT!!"

"Fine… I think I know a spell that can get you down." With a few waves from Ginny's wand, Pansy was buttoning up her blouse again (now in an abandoned classroom for privacy) as Blaise continued his apologies.

He then showed Ginny the spell gone wrong and a burst of flower petals floated out of the end of his wand and spelled out 'I LOVE YOU' in front of her.

It was enough for the redhead to forgive Blaise for they were now eating at each other's faces.

Pansy tried to move out of the room quickly but not quick enough to catch a glimpse of Blaise casting another spell that this time made Ginny become bound to the wall in the same position only this time merely with her undergarments on and was smiling _waaayyy too_ widely at the boy with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shuddering, Pansy walked more briskly down the empty corridors, stopping for nothing and no one (not that there was anything but suspiciously still coats of armor) until she reached the library, panting for breath.

Even as she tried to quietly walk through the doors, Madame Pince shushed her loudly while glaring only to be swept away half a second later as a few curious first years discovered the 'Monster's Book of Monsters' which was currently hanging off one of their noses.

Pansy slunk away not wishing to land herself a detention (for _being a _student) with the old hag who seemed to have formed an alliance with Filch and would gladly give any excuse to hand the slips out!

She quickly found the book which she had first seen the potion. On the page after the one she had torn out, different variations of the potion were found, and the effects of each ingredient:

Peacock feathers- for enhanced beauty to the drinker's person of choice

Rose Petals- for a smell which gives the person of choice an aroma that will most likely attract the drinker to the person

Heartstrings- to make the drinker's heart love no one else but the chosen person

Angelfish Tears- for an enhancement of sorrow so the chosen person will feel sympathy for the drinker there fore getting the attention of the chosen person

Charmed Silk- to make the drinker become a smooth talker (warning: the older the silk, the more faded the charm)

If more sympathy is needed, more tears can be added to the love potion. The same goes to the less that is needed. This potion does not make the drinker have actual love but a synthetic love. However, in most cases, the chosen person will fall deeply in love with the drinker (and the other way around too), even after the potion wears off. If made correctly, the potion should last three weeks.

'Hmm,' thought Pansy, 'well, that explains why Draco's poem sucked like hell, the silk must have been old. And I must have added too many tears which is why Draco has been acting like a five year old.'

Pansy was snapped out of her thoughts however, when she heard the voices of none other than Granger and Malfoy.

"Mal-Draco, its ok!" comforted the stricken yet awkward looking Hermione Granger from a corner in the library (trust Granger to head to the _library_ to comfort him).

A distraught looking blonde still whimpered a bit with shaking shoulders as Hermione rubbed his back tentatively.

"I had thought up that poem just for you! And everyone laughed at me, even my friends!" cried the tear-stained man.

"Aw, M-Draco, I… um… I lo—loved the poem, it was… beautiful!"

Pansy went to thinking about whether or not she might have accidentally added something to cause mood swings and make Malfoy bipolar as he 'gently' yanked Granger off of her chair with a grin, now attempting to kiss her .

Granger was giving quite a fight as she spoke kindly to him while discreetly prying his hands off of her waist.

Whatever she said worked as Draco gave up without bursting into fresh tears.

Pansy silently cheered for Granger for not giving her body up so quickly but scorned her the next second as she watched Draco lean in a little closer and heard him say, "That's ok if you don't want to do it _now_. Everyone gives into the Malfoy charm sooner or later. Besides, I want to get to know how you _like it_ before doing anything else."

His eyebrows waggled a bit as Pansy went back to banging her head on a shelf as she did at breakfast; silently, yes, but just as painful.

She looked back up once her mind felt muddled enough and witnessed the 'heroic', 'brave', and 'strong' Granger look like a blushing, fucking idiot now pre-occupying herself with a book she held upside-down.

The fool was too damn embarrassed at the moment to even beat the pulp out of the albino for making what the uptight girl would count as an 'inappropriate' comment.

Pansy resumed to hutting her head again but entirely missed the shelf and instead, tripping over a pile of books and landing herself right in front of the mudblood and the 'ex'-mudblood hater.

To make matters worse, at that same moment, the very flustered looking Harry (flustered from seeing Pansy's 'unspeakables' as she lay frozen on the floor) and the furious, freckly (a/n: I wish I could say Fred since it starts with an F too! ) Weasley, Ron stumbled in.

Hermione's face turned at least ten shades darker as her two best friends found her with two of the most hated slytherins: one with a content smirk on his face, and one on the ground in a very provocative position, disbelief still clearly written on her face.

Granger girl started stuttering about explaining the present predicament until Ron Weasley cut her off with a roar of disapproval (if you are currently wondering about Madame Pince, she went out for her daily sherry after whisper-yelling at 'annoying, little midgets').

"All day I've been hearing explanations ('too true' Pansy thought) and all sorts of excuses! Why talking with my mouth full is _bad_ and stuff about vitamins and junk from _YOU_ (pointing at Hermione) not to mention how you stuck up for him after that awful piece of crap from _HIM_ (Draco's eyes started welling up again, causing Hermione to pat his back while glaring at her friend).

"Why a Gryffindor like _YOU_ (now pointing at Harry) would be such a bloody fucking idiot as to fall for a hag like _HER_ (now looking at a spitting Pansy)!

"And _WHY_ my _little_ sister would so much as _TOUCH_ a slytherin male than to even shag a fucking one in bondage!!" One could almost see smoke coming from his bright red ears as he said these words and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

The last sentence cleared everything up for Pansy as to why he was being irrational. Finding a dear little sister 'getting it on' with a hated Slytherin would be a little more than traumatic.

Harry didn't seem even a tiny bit fazed by the lecture but continued drooling toward the raven-haired girl.

Hermione however, was a different case. Her hair stood on end, seeming to be held up by a sort of electricity. Her eyes were smoldering; fueled by pure hatred and a poor choice of words.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY!" Hermione shrieked not unlike Weasley's own mother, "DO YOU THINK I TOLD YOU ALL THAT 'STUFF' BECAUSE I WANTED TO FUCKING _BOTHER_ YOU!? (everyone now staring in disbelief at her because she cursed) I told you all of that for your _state of wellbeing_!! I don't know why you even dared to suggest that I was being dumb when I comforted Malfoy—" she stopped when she felt a slight tug on her sleeve.

"My name is Draco," Draco said softly through slightly wet eyes, "Draco"

"Oh, um, well yes that is your name… All right then, (back to the yelling) when I comforted _Draco_ (the man now smiling again) when you just stood there yelling and laughing on your fucking little arse! _ALSO_, you have NO reason to tell Harry whom he _should _or _shouldn't _like! (way to show your independence Granger' Pansy thought approvingly)

"AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! It is obvious that you suffocate Ginny too much that when she finally gets alone with her BOYFRIEND, whom she has been dating for A YEAR and has STILL not been able to tell you, (Ron started looking a little guilty at this point) so she has _very_ limited time to spend with him and is driven to bloody shag whenever she even gets to _SEE_ him and not pretend to hate him!"

Ron was now cowering a little beside a bookshelf from this outburst. She then bade Draco good-bye (albeit a little stiffly), nodded even more statuesque at Pansy, took Ron and the transfixed Harry by their ears and left the library without another word. Painful yelps in the hallway faded quickly to show the trio was moving swiftly to who knows where as the mudblood led them (mostly Ron) away for their punishment.

Pansy finally tore her eyes away from the library entrance to look quizzically at Draco when she heard him say, "She does look very pretty when she is shouting"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A/N: Deangelo means of an angel or something in italian which (in some ppl's eyes) fits as a middle name for Blaise Zabini!

Disclaimer: (I forgot this at the beginning and I already took up tons of space for my complaints so here it is!) None of these characters are mine even though I want them to be and I only own the plot here!!

To the person who is reading this, thank you for reading my work!! And thank you to whoever has reviewed so far and who will review!! Y'all don't know how much that means to me! Please keep reiview!! Thanks again! -Nymphicus


End file.
